The Last Of Her Kind
by Anim3Hugg3r
Summary: This is a story about a girl from 'The Lost Village' or also known as 'The Light and Dark Village'. This little girl lost the sight of what love meant... she lost everything... until one day she met Fairy Tail. Go on a journey with Chita around the new world! Find out new magic! See Chita get chased by 6 dragon slayers! Natsu x Gajeel x Laxus x Rouge x Sting x Cobra x OC. HAVE FUN!


**The Last of Her Kind**

**A3H3: Hi guys we are finally going on a Fairy Tail adventure! YAY!**

**Natsu: I'm all fi- who are you**

**Lucy: YOU IDIOT THAT'S ANIM3HUGG3R *hit's Natsu with frying pan***

**Gray: You mean one of your favourite authors?**

**Lucy: HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY STORY'S AGAIN GRAY!**

**Erza: What are you doing here we are meant to be on a mission to find Anim3Hugg3r this so called famous writer**

**A3H3: *sigh* I wish I was famous T^T... HELLO I'M RIGHT HERE**

**Erza: Come on let's go**

**A3H3/Lucy: *Sigh***

**Disclaimer- Sorry if I owned Fairy tail there would be people with different match making... hehe**

**Summary: This is a story about a girl from 'The Lost Village' or also known as 'The Light and Dark Village'. This little girl lost the sight of what love meant... she lost everything... until one day she met Fairy Tail.**

**Go on a journey with Chita around the new world! Find out new magic! See Chita get chased by 6 dragon slayers!**

**Natsu**

**Gajeel**

**Laxus**

**Rouge**

**Sting**

**Cobra**

**HAVE FUN!**

Chapter 1

The Introduction of Chita

(This is basically in the past before Chita goes to Fairy Tail)

Chita pov

"Chita GET BACK HERE AND CONTINUE YOUR TRAINING!" My sensei yells at me.

"Never in your life! My legs hurt and so does my wing's!" I yell back at the sensei.

This is me... the person who can't be bothered to do anything.

"YOU'RE JUST MAKING AN EXCUSE SO YOU WON'T TRAIN ANY MORE" My sensei yells at me as I continue to run.

That's my sensei... and my mother. She adopted me because the village was going to kill me because of what I am. Oh and my mother is a dragon but she can transform into a human. You know... to get into tight places.

Oh me myself? I'm the last of my kind... well sort of. I know there are plenty of dragon slayers out there but me I am the last of my type to be more precise. I am a-

"CHITA GET BACK HERE YOUR MUSIC NEEDS MORE TRAINING" my sensei yells at me.

You might of thought a Musical Dragon Slayer but BUZZ BUZZ WRONG *crosses arms*. I'm no where near that... but I'll make sure you know what type of Dragon Slayer later in the story.

"TRAINING MY ARSE!? I DON'T NEED IT" I yell as I run as fast as I can.

... As you can see I hate training, I think it's a waste of time. I love my sensei just like any other student would! She's ultra awesome but sometimes if you get on he bad side she will-

"Chhhiiiiiitttaaaaaa" my sensei says with death in her voice and her shadow forms over me.

"H-hai?" I say nervously as my sensei's shadow backs me into a corner.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS NOW" my sensei yells at me.

"h-hai..." I say softly trying to move.

"Good" my sensei dusts her hands and I look back her and she just stares at me.

"What?" My sensei asks and I stand there for a bit dumbfounded.

I poke my tongue out and I run for my life once again and sensei get's mad at me and her fists in the air.

"GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY" sensei yells and chases after me.

(After that long day sensei always tells me a story)

"Chotto, Chita" sensei breaks the silence and I look at my teacher.

"Hai" I respond while walking to my room as my mother follows me.

"Do you know of the story about the Light and the Dark Village?" my mother asks me and I shake my head in the response for no.

"Good, but when you grow up make sure you ask someone about this story" my mother says smiling and I look at her like she is stupid or something.

"I thought you where about to tell me a story" I say with disgrace in my voice.

My mother just looks at me "What do you mean I was about to tell you a story" My mother responds with a crooked smile.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HANGING WHEN YOU TELL A RANDOM TALE YOU JUST MADE UP!" I yell in my mothers face.

My mother pouts "It doesn't matter someone else can tell you that tale just all you need to remember is the title 'The Tale Of The Light And The Dark Village' Daijōbu?... I DIDN'T MAKE IT UP" my mother complains to me while my body is just leaning to the side as her voice is like pushing me to the ground and she walks over to the corner of my room and turns back into her dragon form and lies down on the ground.

I snuggle up to my mother and I close my eyes "Chotto, Chita, there will be a time where you wont find me in the morning but that mean you have to keep yourself a secret" my mother says worryingly.

I open my eyes and I look at my mother in the eye "does that mean I can't see people" I ask.

"No, you can see people as much as you like it's just you have to keep your profile to -0%... if that is possible"

"Daijōbu, but mother..."

"Hai"

"Would I be able to find you?"

"..."

(A/N: I have to ask but what is with the "..." *sigh* I don't even know why I do it myself)

"Depends... if you find me I would have forgotten you... but if you don't find me..."

"But if I don't?"

"Don't forget me Daijōbu?"

"Daijōbu"

**OMG finally finished! Now I don't know the name of the dragon for Chita's mother... and also the meanings for the words that are in Japanese.**

**Sensei – Teacher**

**Chotto – Hey **

**Hai – Yes **

**Daijōbu – Ok **

**(i was thinking of changing mother to Japanese but mother in Japanese is Haha... lol)**

**I was think if you guys could come up with a name for my Dragon I'll give you credit and read your story's (if you have any) ANDDD tell people to read your stories in the next chapter.**

**I also what you guys to guess what Chita means and what type of magic Chita might have.**

**(Hint: more that one type of magic).**

**Ja ne! R&R TOO PLEASE!**

**Anim3Hugger! OUT!**


End file.
